A leap
by doestag
Summary: This is a story of lily Evans and James Potter and how there relationship takes a leap . this is a love story full of adventures and romance. It is a story how a girl falls in love for a guy she least expected how the boy loses hope and regains it with the only person he desires. it is a story of them making a legacy


**_A/N:This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it._**

Chapter 1:-

As she lay on her bed waiting for unconsciousness to engulf her her mind wandered to all the things which have changed. It was the first summer of lily after her split with Sev... Severus, she corrected it with a wince. She thought about how he had been changing since he started hanging around with Mulciber and his little but sure to join voldemort gang. She thought she could stop the inevitable. She thought she would call him back with all her might and stop him from following the path of darkness and bring him back to her side but how wrong she was. It was not just about him calling her a mudblood, it was the path he had already choosen came infront of her. It stood out open for everyone to see, that he will choose his Slytherin gang rather than her. Then her thoughts drifted of to the loneliness she felt. The only thing which stopped her from going insane were the letters from her friends, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadows, at this thought a faint smile appeared on her face and a assurance that maybe not everything was bad. Slowly and steadily she drifted of to unconsciousness with excitement as usual for her next year at Hogwarts and dread of facing Severus which was unusual.

Next morning lily awoke with her mother calling her name. She woke up and checked her room for the packed trunk and picked up her wand from the bedside table and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, cleaned herself up, dressed up and looked herself in the mirror. A girl with long red locks and emerald green eyes stared back at her. Lily liked how she looked all colourful and full of life but today the smile she always had with the excitement to go back to hogwarts was not quite up to the mark. She walked down with her trunk and smiled at the sight of her mother. She also had long red locks like her which were turning grey and a smile always etched on her face, sometimes lily wondered maybe it's glued there, she was the most beautiful lady she thought with fondness. She smiled back and moved to hug her mother.

"Good morning mom!" Lily said in her chest.

Abigail Evans,lily's mother fondly hugged her back and kissed her on her forehead saying "good morning sweetheart, breakfast is ready"

Hogwarts had the most delicious food but still something was different about her mother's pancakes, she could never get bored with them. As she was eating her breakfast with Mrs Evans asking her if she has kept everything, Petunia entered the room with a smile which disappeared when she saw lily.

"Good morning mom" petunia said and acted as if I don't exist.

" Good morning Petunia, I will be going of to drop lily to the station today" mom said with a clue for her to greet me.

"Great! " Is all petunia said and rushed out of the room without even sparing a glance in my direction.

Mom sent me a sympathetic look and I waved a hand to show it's okay.

Mom came with me to the station, the car ride till here was uneventful but pleasant.

As we crossed the barrier my eyes almost as a reflex started searching for a boy with long straight black hair but I stopped myself as the event flashed back. My mom patted me on my shoulder which brought me out of the reverie, I smiled at her and we moved forward towards the train.

I immediately spotted Marlene with her parents. Mom and I exchanged greeting with the McKinnons and Marlene hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Are u alright lily?" with concern.

She knew I had not told mom about Severus and my split.

"Yes Marlene" I smiled at her.

Then me and Marlene left mom and her parents to look for Mary and Dorcas.

On our way I saw the last person I wanted to see, severus, who immediately looked at me and started progressing but I turned back and rushed in opposite direction, Marlene having witnessed the exchange did not protest.

We finally found Mary and Dorcas and went to sit in our usual compartment after hugging our respective parents.

"How was your summer lily?" Dorcas asked

"Terrible" I said

Sensing the need to change the subject the best friend Marlene is changed the topic

" Did anyone see the match between chudley cannons and puddlemore united?"

This engaged all three of them in a fierce conversation on Quidditch.

I quickly changed in my school robes and said my goodbyes to them and proceeded to the first compartment for the perfects meeting.

" Hello lily" said Remus who was in the compartment with the head girl Alice, head boy Frank and some other prefects.

"Hello Remus, Alice, Frank" I said and settled beside Remus. Alice and Frank nodded with smiles.

Remus was the other Gryffindor prefect with lily. He was a sweet, intelligent boy unlike his other friends. Remus, Black,Potter and Peter were as they call themselves are the Marauders. He was the only one of the Marauders who was lily's friend.

After the meeting Remus and lily exited the compartment to find the second last person she wanted to see at the moment standing there, James Potter.

She from the beginning disliked him for him ego and arrogance but never hated him. Hate was a strong emotion. But after that event(lily has taken to mention her split with Severus as 'the event') she started hating James. It was him who destroyed her relationship with severus, though deep down she knew it was not true but still she hated him for bringing Severus loyalties out in the open. She knew that she was lossing Severus but James acted as a catalyst to the separation and she hated him for that. She could not anymore act oblivious to her and severus' different paths just because the arrogant egoistical prat standing right infront of her.

"Alright, Evans" he said with a smirk with a little hesitance.

I ignored him and sidestepped him to go but that prat held my wrist and said "Evans I want to"

I hissed " let go Potter" effectively cutting him of and jerked my hand free and stomped off.

A/N : so? did u guys like it?

please review. This is my first attempt so please excuse me if not up to your expectations but it will definitely improve.

please tell me what you feel about this.

upcoming chapter James pov


End file.
